


Yet Another Thing That Sets Him Apart

by reindeerguardian



Category: Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)
Genre: Father Son Bonding, Gen, mr. peabody is asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerguardian/pseuds/reindeerguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherman questions his father's romantic life and doesn't quite get the answer he'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Thing That Sets Him Apart

Mr. Peabody looked up from this morning's issue of the The New York Times. Sherman had been telling him about his plans for the weekend between bites of cereal.

      "...and I think I might end up asking Penny to go see a movie with me. Maybe." He added nonchalantly, waving his spoon in an uncaring manner. His father smiled and raised an eyebrow at that. 

      "I was wondering if you were ever going to act on your feelings for the girl. Good for you, Sherman." He chuckled before turning his attention back to the paper. 

     It had been five years since the events that almost led to their separation. And in that time, Mr. Peabody had done his best to bring Sherman up to become a kind and good hearted young man. Sherman, now twelve, was entering the sixth grade; junior high. A time of rising hormone levels and other preteen issues and situations that Mr. Peabody knew were going to be tough to handle. But, he reasoned, they'd been through worse, and he was sure he could trust Sherman to make good decisions. He was startlingly bright for his age.

    The boy was leaning his cheek on his fist and using the other hand to stir his cheerios. He was quiet for a moment before looking up at Mr. Peabody. 

   "Dad?" He asked. 

    "Yes, Sherman?" He responded, setting aside his newspaper, ready for any romantic inquiries the boy might ask.

      "How come you don't have a girlfriend?" He asked, leaning forward now on both fists.

    Alright. Perhaps he wasn't ready for that one. Mr. Peabody was stunned into silence for a moment. He wrinkled his brow, trying to formulate a way to put this into words. 

    " Well, you see Sherman, my lifestyle as a single parent, along with being the worlds most accomplished dog, are often off putting to many people. Especially to potential romantic partners." He tugged on his bowtie awkwardly. "That being said, I have tried dating, but the women I've been with simply don't... understand me." He shifted in his seat.

   Sherman frowned, "What do you mean?" 

    Mr. Peabody gave a sigh. He knew this day would come. "What do you know about sexuality, Sherman?" He asked his son. Sherman tapped his chin in thought for a moment. 

   "I know that there are different kinds, and that just because a person is a different sexuality from you, doesn't mean that they're a bad person or anything." He smiled. "Right?" 

   His canine father smiled back. "Correct. There are many different sexualities. Mine happens to be lesser known than heterosexuality or homosexuality. I am asexual." He stated, it wasn't really that big of a deal, but it seemed to make people dislike him a bit. They generally assumed it was just something else that was wrong with him. 

   Sherman nodded, and then looked confused. "What does that mean Mr. Peabody?" 

   "It means I have no sexual interest or sexual attraction to anyone." He stated matter of factly.

    Sherman, a typical teenage boy, couldn't imagine not having a sexual attraction to someone. But he knew that there were people who couldn't imagine a dog raising a child, and he realized that there was a lot he didn't know about the world, no matter how smart he thought he was. A new thought dawned on him.

    "So, does that mean you don't ever get a crush on anyone or something too?" He asked.

    Mr. Peabody shook his head. "No, I have had my share of romantic interests." He chuckled, thinking back to his high school years.  

   "Well then, why can't you just have a girlfriend anyway?" The boy asked, lifting his shoulders questioningly. "You don't have to have sex to be in love, right? They're, um, two separate things? Right?" 

    Mr. Peabody grinned and nodded, a bit of pride for his son swelled in him. "Yes, they are. But most people simply don't recognize that, or don't care to." He sighed. "If only everyone were as open minded as you, Sherman." He chuckled, leaning over to ruffle his son's hair. Sherman frowned at the thought of anyone disliking his father for something like that. He was saddened that perhaps Mr. Peabody might never find true love. But, he decided, it was better to remain optimistic. He stood up m the table to sweep his father into a hug.

    "Don't worry Mr. Peabody, you'll find someone, I know you will. And until then, you've always got me." He said, pulling away a bit to inspect the canine's smile. 

   "That I do, Sherman. I wouldn't want it any other way." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really hope this doesn't offend anyone. Also, if I've portrayed any aspects of asexuality wrong, please let me know!


End file.
